


just me and you

by glassgarden (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glassgarden
Summary: It's an exquisite torture, being in love with your best friend.





	just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "You’ve got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I’m so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you." title from feelings by hayley kiyoko.

When Sooyoung was growing up, she was a scab picker. For some reason, she just couldn’t let things heal easily, and would instead pick and pick at her scabs until either she scarred or they fell off on their own. 

It’s gross to think about now, but apparently there’s a part of her that never grew out of that urge, because she can find no other reason why she’d be in Jiwoo’s dorm room, helping her get ready for a date with another girl. 

“What about this one?” Jiwoo asks, coming out of the bathroom in yet another outfit. This one is all black and super tight, which makes her look hot, it’s true, but it’s not very _Jiwoo_. Jiwoo seems unsure about it too, if the way she’s looking at her boots are any indication. 

“What are you guys doing again?” Sooyoung asks, doing her best to keep her voice light and casual. It must work, because Jiwoo finally looks up and stops frowning. 

“Uh, dinner, for sure? And then I think she wanted to go for a walk through this event that’s happening in the park. She didn't really tell me, she said she wanted to make it a surprise!” 

“So why don’t you wear something more comfortable?” Sooyoung looks Jiwoo up and down, trying to imagine how Jiwoo would look on a date with _her_. Jiwoo could wear a brown paper bag and look beautiful, of course, but something that would require walking and time spent outside would mean something different than the black ensemble that she’s wearing right now. “No heels, for one thing.” 

Jiwoo smiles gratefully, and Sooyoung’s heart clenches. “You're so smart, unnie.” 

“And so are you. You're just nervous, I think.” 

“Maybe a little,” Jiwoo admits, as if Sooyoung doesn't know her well enough to know by now that overcompensating is how she deals with stress. 

“Why don't you wear-” Sooyoung bends down to start rummaging through Jiwoo’s drawers, “this dress, and these shoes?” 

The dresss is a pretty soft pink thing, with a tiny floral pattern. The shoes are brown lace up sandals that Jiwoo has worn often enough that Sooyoung knows that she's comfortable. 

“This is perfect!” Jiwoo smiles at Sooyoung as if Sooyoung had just saved the world, or something, and not just helped her decide what to wear. Sooyoung’s heart aches at the sight of it. 

Sooyoung turns around when Jiwoo starts to change, even though Jiwoo doesn't seem to mind when she's looking. That's just not something that Sooyoung can handle right now, especially not when Jiwoo is planning to go on a date with someone else. 

It's an exquisite torture, being in love with your best friend. Sooyoung had never let herself think about it for too long, because it was just the way things were. Sooyoung had been drawn to Jiwoo from the very beginning--Jiwoo was bright and warm and made everything so effortless and funny. She never took herself too seriously, the way Sooyoung tended to on occasion. 

And now Jiwoo is going on a date with someone else, and Sooyoung is helping her. 

Sooyoung isn't sure how this is going to scar over, or if it will at all. She can't imagine not loving Jiwoo with her whole heart. 

“There, how do I look?” Jiwoo asks, and Sooyoung turns around, making sure that she's holding herself together again. 

“Hmm.” Sooyoung pretends to think about it. “Beautiful.” 

Jiwoo glances at her reflection in the body length mirror again. “I think you're right.” She poses, scrunching up her whole face and cocking her hip in a way that she knows will make Sooyoung laugh. 

And it does, and Sooyoung laughs, because Jiwoo can always make Sooyoung laugh, even when she doesn't want to. 

“Can you help me put this necklace on, unnie? The clasp is almost broken,” Jiwoo says this after a more critical glance at herself, deciding that she needs some jewelry. 

The silver necklace is long, and the chain is delicate. It takes a little bit of fiddling before Sooyoung is able to get it to connect, and drape over Jiwoo’s clavicle, almost to the beginning of her dress’s low neckline but not quite. 

“There,” Sooyoung says. She hooks her chin over Jiwoo’s shoulder and looks at both of them in the mirror. “Perfect.” 

They look so good standing together, that’s the thought that strikes Sooyoung the most. They look so good together. 

Jiwoo smiles, her gaze meeting Sooyoung’s in the reflection. “You think so?” 

“Yes,” Sooyoung says, and wishes for a moment that she could kiss Jiwoo’s cheek to emphasize the point. Instead she pulls away and straightens up. “And here, you can wear this too, just to finish the look.” 

Sooyoung takes the bracelet that she had been wearing--silver, like Jiwoo’s necklace--and places it on Jiwoo’s wrist for her, just for another excuse to touch her. Jiwoo’s pulse is going so fast, Sooyoung can feel it when Jiwoo looks up at her and meets her gaze again. 

And then Sooyoung pulls away, because this is agony, helping Jiwoo get ready for a date with someone that isn’t her. 

“Unnie,” Jiwoo breathes, and when Sooyoung looks at her again, she’s biting her lip. 

“Yes?” 

“Nothing, nevermind.” Jiwoo smiles again, but this time it’s forced, and Sooyoung wants to ask what’s wrong, but she finds that she can’t. “Will you...can I see you, after my date?” 

“Um-” 

“To give you back your bracelet, of course.” 

Of course. “Sure, Jiwoo-ah.” Sooyoung softens, and turns to go. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” 

“Bye,” Jiwoo says, her voice soft, but this time Sooyoung doesn’t turn to watch her go. 

 

A watched phone never rings. Sooyoung knows this, and yet she watches her phone the entire time she’s at the library with Hyejoo anyway. She just wants to see it. Wants to know what the date was like, wants to hear every single detail so it can chip away at her, just like she had done when she was a little girl. 

“Unnie,” Hyejoo sighs. Sooyoung looks up at her, putting her phone up guiltily, because Hyejoo doesn’t deserve this. “I’m going to go find Chaewon unnie. You’re distracting _me_.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sooyoung says, and really means it. She’s being terrible about this, and she knows it. 

“You know, you could just tell her,” Hyejoo offers finally, gathering up her things. “It might help.” 

“Goodbye, Hyejoo,” is all Sooyoung says in return, because she’s not going to deal with this, she’s not. 

Of course, just as she’s feeling mildly annoyed about Hyejoo is when a text from Jiwoo comes, saying that she’s back on campus if Sooyoung wants to meet up. 

Sooyoung tells her to come to her dorm, where she’ll be waiting, and goes to meet Jiwoo down at the lobby. 

“Well?” Sooyoung asks, now that they’re walking up to the elevator. “How was the date?” 

Jiwoo looks lovely as ever, though she’s a little sweatier and her make up is a little more smeared than it was earlier. It’s a hot day, after all, and Sooyoung isn’t surprised. 

“It was good,” Jiwoo tries,and takes a deep breath, “but.” 

“But?” 

“It would have been more fun if...if it had been with you. That was what I was thinking the entire time.” 

Sooyoung’s heart jumps to her throat. They’re in the middle of the hallway of Sooyoung’s dorm, and there are a few people milling around, but Sooyoung finds that she can’t breathe for the length of of a heartbeat. 

And then she exhales. 

“What do you mean?” she asks finally, because she has to know. Sooyoung wants to reach out and hold Jiwoo’s hand, but she restrains herself, instead bringing her hands up to put in her pockets instead. 

“I, I just. I just wish I had been on a date with you, that’s all.” Jiwoo takes a deep breath. “I thought at least trying, and being brave, and getting over you was the right thing to do! But the whole time I just kept thinking about you, and how you helped me get ready, and how much I love you, so-” 

Sooyoung reaches out, and does hold Jiwoo’s hand this time. She hesitates for only a moment, watching Jiwoo’s face carefully, before leaning in. 

And maybe it’s stupid because they’re still in public, and they’re right outside the door of Sooyoung’s room, but Sooyoung doesn’t care. She just loves Jiwoo, and doesn’t want to spend another moment not kissing her. At least, not right now. 

And their first kiss, no matter how inappropriately time or inappropriately placed? It’s everything. 

“Does this mean-” Jiwoo begins, her face so red and lovely now. 

“It means I like you too, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it before,” Sooyoung nods. She hasn’t let go of Jiwoo’s hand yet. 

She doesn’t want to. 

“Unnie!” Jiwoo squeals, and she jumps up to squeeze Sooyoung. And this time, Sooyoung wraps her arms around Jiwoo’s waist and doesn’t want to let go. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“I was so obvious, though.” 

“Well, that’s how you always were! I didn’t notice anything changing,” Sooyoung says, pulling away from Jiwoo only as far as it takes to look at her properly. 

“That’s because I’ve always liked you.” 

“This whole time?” Sooyoung asks, because she can hardly believe it.

“This whole time,” Jiwoo says, and she smiles, and it’s everything that Sooyoung has ever wanted. Everything has led to this, Sooyoung thinks, and she squeezes her hand. 

“Good,” Sooyoung tells her, and it’s only then that she’s noticed that they’ve amassed an audience. She pulls out the key to her dorm room instead. “Then let’s go inside my room and plan our date.” 

“It’s going to be perfect this time,” Jiwoo promises, even as they smile at each other. 

And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kpopwasamistake) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/namjoons_gf), as always.


End file.
